1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a display apparatus, in particular, to a display apparatus having a dust-proof device.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, with the rapid development of technologies related to the display apparatuses, display performance of the display apparatuses is progressively advanced (e.g. the improvement of the brightness of the display apparatuses), and heat generation rates of electronic elements in the display apparatuses are continuously increased. In order to prevent the electronic elements inside the display apparatuses from overheating which causes temporary or permanent breakdown, the heat dissipation performed to the electronic elements inside the display apparatuses becomes more important.
As for a display apparatus with high brightness, fans are added inside the display apparatus to enhance the heat dissipation performance of the display apparatus, which is a common heat dissipation manner to perform the forced convection. In the conventional art, a casing of the display apparatus has a plurality of holes at an area corresponding to the fan. However, in order to comply with the safety standard (e.g. including the dust-proof regulation and the prevention of user-initiated attempts to put fingers into the interior of the display apparatus through the holes), sizes of the holes are restricted, such that on the whole, an open ratio of the casing of the display apparatus is lower and accordingly the intake air amount is insufficient.
In view of the above, researchers devote themselves to finding solutions of modifying the design of the holes of the conventional display apparatus and improving the open ratio so as to increase the intake air amount.